


The One with 'The Talk'

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, I really wanted to turn this into Wincest but I refrained, Pre-Series, Scared Sam, The Talk, Uncomfortable Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam 'the talk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with 'The Talk'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already regretting the lack of porn in this one. And incest.

Sam was blushing. 

He had a problem and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He wasn't entirely sure what the problem was. He was really just confused, mostly...

The long thing that usually lies flaccid between his legs was now standing upright and aching slightly. What the hell? 

He had woken up like that and quietly locked himself in the bathroom. Dad was out of town and he was sharing a small, dingy motel room with his older brother. And he was freaking out a little. He briefly considered asking Dean for help but quickly dismissed that thought out of sheer embarrassment.

Sam nervously peeked down again and, yep, the thing was still upright. He sighed and jumped as there was a loud knock on the door.

"Y'alright in there, Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, 'm okay," Sam replied in a husky voice. Wait, since when was his voice husky? He heard Dean chuckle.

"Sorry, Sammy, I know that tone, I'll leave ya be," Dean said through the door. 

"Wait, Dean, what tone? What are you talking about?" Sam called, but there was no answer other than Dean's laughter. 

Sam pulled up his boxer and decided to brave his brother. He slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out. Dean was lying on his bed with his eyes closed but Sam knew he was awake. He walked up beside his brother and dropped his pants. 

"Dean, what the hell his going on with me?" He demanded. Dean rolled over and opened his eyes. 

"Jesus, Sammy, put that thing away!" Dean blurted out and Sam blushed harder. He pulled up his pants and apologised. 

"Okay, Sammy, do you seriously not know what's going on?" Dean asked, looking his little brother right in his innocent eyes. 

"I have no idea, Dean! What's wrong with me?" He begged, actual tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh, no, dude relax, there's nothing wrong with you!" Dean promised, sitting his brother on the bed next to him. Sam looked up through his thick lashes. 

"You swear?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I swear," Dean smiled as a look of relief washed over Sam's face.

"Okay, then what...?" Sam trailed off awkwardly and Dean actually blushed. Who woulda guessed he'd be the one to give Sam the talk? 

"Well, um, you know how when you were younger you always thought girls were gross and had cooties and stuff?" Dean asked, cringing a little.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

"Well, that's changed over the last year or so, am I right?" Sam thought about it for a moment and then nodded in agreement. 

"Girls are alright, I guess," he said slowly. 

"Good, well, that's because your, um... Taste is changing. And so is your... Your body," Dean cringed again. Screw their emotionally and physically distant father!

"What d'you mean?" Sam asked quickly. 

"Jeez, Sam, you saw how your dick was standing up this morning?" Dean decided to dive right in and get it over with.

"Yeah..." Sam said uncertainly. 

"It's called an erection. Your dick kinda... Swells up when you're aroused by something or someone," Dean hesitated, "Sometimes you don't even know what's turned you on but you're lit up like a Christmas tree," he grinned hollowly, not quite meeting Sam's eye.

"Why does it swell?" Sam asked curiously. He'd never say it out loud, but he was kind of marvelling at the fact that he was making Dean blush so hard.

"Sex, Sammy. It's for sex," it was out of Dean's mouth before he could stop it and he winced horribly. "Um, okay... So, surely you know that girl's don't have dicks, right?" He asked, looking at the floor. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Well, instead, they have a special place for boys to put their penis. It usually makes them feel really good, the boys too," Dean couldn't stop blushing and he just referred to a koochie as a 'special place' and found himself wondering if he himself was developing one.

"Usually?" Sam asked, looking horrified. 

"Yeah, you'll learn the mechanics of it sooner or later," Dean tried to brush it off as a joke, but he was all different kinds of embarrassed. "So anyway, when you're old enough, that's how you get rid of an erection."

"And when will I be old enough? 'Cause I kinda have one to get rid of now..." He vaguely gestured his lap.

"Fuck," Dean huffed. "Uh, well, for now you can take a cold shower, think unsexy thoughts, or you could... Take matters into your own hands. Literally."

Sam thought about that for a moment and then it clicked. 

"Huh," Sam curiously looked at the tent in his boxers that had considerably gone down since the start of the conversation, but it was still fairly prominent. His hand hovered for a moment and then he pressed his palm down and gasped. It didn't even occur to him to try touching it earlier!

It was at that stage that Dean realised be had made an error. He remembered his first erection and he'd figured it all out pretty quickly, of course, and then, well, he'd been locking himself in the bathroom twice a day. His eyes snapped up to his brother as he heard a guttural moan from the kid, who was still palming himself through his pants. 

Dean drew the line at actually teaching his kid brother how to jerk off.

"Quick thing, Sammy, you generally want to do that in privacy," Dean chuckled. _Finally, some embarrassment from the kid!_ Dean thought as Sam blushed, switching from 'student' mode to 'that feels really good but holy shit my brother is sitting right next to me' mode.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry," Sam sat there awkwardly, desperately wanting to go to the bathroom and finish but he knew Dean would know and probably hear. Sam was already calculating how long it may take for him to learn to be quiet.

Fortunately, Dean seemed to read his mind, jumping up and clapping his hands. 

"Well, I'm gonna head out and grab us some breakfast. I'll be back in half an hour, be a good boy," he said with a wink. He pulled on a sweater and a pair of jeans, grabbed his wallet and left with a final smirk.

Sam held himself together long enough to hear the Impala roar off and then he ran to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine because I didn't want to bother my beta and also I was too nervous to send it too her. But not, apparently, too nervous to post it for strangers on the Internet to read. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
